


Play Along, Yeah?

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaminaga tak dapat menilai mana yang lebih buruk, berduaan dengan si aneh Tazaki (yang notabene adalah perebut hatinya), atau terjebak dalam perangkap setan A.K.A kencan ganda bersama Jitsu dan Hatano. <em>Ya Tuhan</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along, Yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Karena ide yang senang muncul di saat yang salah dan saya juga tidak bisa tidur... jadi lahirlah fiksi super amburadul, ooc, dan penuh typo ini.

Dalam hidup Kaminaga yang serampangan dan serba mendadak, ada beberapa hal yang—sangat tak terduga dan mustahil untuk dipercaya sahabatnya—diaturnya secara khusus, yaitu daftar hal-hal tabu untuk dilakukan. Jika daftar itu ingin diuraikan di atas kertas, maka besar kemungkinan daftar itu bisa mengelilingi Jepang sebanyak dua kali. Hal paling mustahil untuk dipercaya tapi begitulah adanya. Dan yah, _meminta_ bantuan dari Tazaki tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar. Hal itu diluar jangkauan, karena Tazaki mendapatkan julukan _freak_ di sekolah dan juga orang yang diam-diam disukainya.

Pria tersebut sepertinya tidak mempercayai perkataannya; Kaminaga dengan tatapan merana, penuh keringat, sebaik mungkin mengumpulkan nekat, dan _tidak_ menonjolkan rona merah pada pipinya _memohon_ saat Tazaki sedang memberi makan peliharaan kesayangan.

Kejutan yang luar biasa.

"Em ..." Ucap Tazaki, "Kau bilang apa?"

Kaminaga tahu ini sangat mengherankan untuknya karena, pria di depannya (Sang Raja Playboy, ketua klub fisika, mantan sekretaris osis, dan selalu di sekitar orang populer lainnya) sedang menunggu jawaban dengan ekspresi bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak pernah mau berada di sini. Dia tidak akan meyalahkan Tazaki, pria populer bertanya pada seorang antisosial yang hanya berinteraksi dengan burung merpati dan Fukumoto adalah hal absurd layaknya plot klise dalam novel.

"Oh ayolah," Kaminaga mendekat, peduli setan dengan merpati Tazaki yang terbang, "Tazaki, kau pasti mendengarku."

"Ya memang, aku mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak ... mengerti, mungkin?"

Ini sudah sangat _terduga_.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _pacarku_." Jelasnya dengan putus asa yang sesungguhnya, "Hanya sehari, tidak lebih."

"Eh, tidak?" Tazaki menggesek kaki, matanya ke sana kemari. "Tidak. Ya dengan segala hormat, tidak terima kasih."

"Astaga Tazaki, demi Tuhan, kita hanya perlu berpura-pura," Kaminaga memijat pelipisnya dan mendesah, "di depan Jitsui dan Hatano."

Ada harapan kecil dalam hatinya ketika melihat wajah Tazaki menjadi pucat seluruhnya. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama karena mereka akan menghadapi Jitsui, mimpi buruk seluruh siswa sekolah.

"Ah, itu." Tazaki akhirnya bisa menatapnya, "Kapan? Kenapa?"

"Hari Minggu di taman aquarium Kaiyukan jam sembilan. Alasannya—yah, anggap saja itu tidak penting."

"Tidak penting?" Raut mukanya menjadi kusut dan Kaminaga sadar dia baru saja membuat kesalahan, "Semoga beruntung Kaminaga."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya seraya menahan tangan Tazaki yang nyaris beranjak, "Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Tapi—tapi, _barjanjilah_ kau tidak akan tertawa ataupun membocorkan hal ini."

Tazaki berhenti, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya setelah berkedip beberapa kali. Kaminaga ingin sekali mengetahui hal apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. "Jelaskan."

"Kau pasti tahu Jitsui." Jelasnya, dan Tazaki _berani_ memutar mata di depannya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Begini, anak itu tidak akan mempercayai hal yang tidak bisa disentuh ataupun yang tidak terlihat."

"Kau membutuhkan bukti nyata."

"Benar sekali. Dan juga, jika dia mempercayai sesuatu maka akan sulit untuk mengubahnya. Aku tidak _sengaja_ berbohong padanya bahwa aku sedang berpacaran— _sudah_ berjalan selama dua setengah bulan—dan dia memaksa untuk bisa bertemu. Dia harus' bertemu dengan pacarku."

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

"Maka aku akan _mati_ ," Jawab Kaminaga dengan geram, "demi Tuhan, ayolah!"

"Jadi," Dia mulai perlahan dan Kaminaga sedikit terkejut bahwa orang ini menanggapinya dengan serius, tidak seperti orang lain kebanyakan, "jadi kau ingin kita pura-pura berpacaran agar _kau_ tidak mati, tapi kenapa kau harus memilihku?"

"Karena ... ka—karena siapa lagi selain kau?!" Ucapnya sedikit tergagap, "Kau ahlinya dalam bermuka dua, Tazaki." Kaminaga menganalisa raut wajah Tazaki, takut membuatnya tersinggung, "sementara aku tidak. Jika dia tahu aku berbohong, bukan hanya aku babak belur tapi juga sekolah ini akan terbakar dengan _rumor_. Lalu para gadis-gadis genit itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya dan— _babi_ , ujian kelulusan sudah dekat dan aku hanya ingin secepatnya lulus, mengerti?"

"Tetap saja, kenapa tidak minta tolong pada sahabatmu?" Tazaki bertanya, dan Kaminaga bersumpah sudah bergumam 'kau pasti bercanda' dengan keras, "Maksudku Miyoshi. _Miyoshi_ , duh."

"Oh ya, tentu, _Miyoshi_. Dia sudah memiliki pacar, tahu!" Bentaknya, tertekan akan dugaan-dugaan belum nyata dan juga Tazaki yang seperti ini, "Dan aku memilih kudisan daripada harus berpacaran padanya."

Dia memang berkata jujur. Nyaris tiga tahun bersama pria narsis tersebut membuatnya gerah; mulai dari jumlah cerminnya yang tidak terbatas sampai kata-kata manis untuk dirinya sendiri. Tuhan, dia harus mengoreksi kembali seleranya dalam berteman.

"Ya, tetap tidak."

"Demi Tuhan, Tazaki _kumohon_." Bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan pria ini? Kaminaga tidak akan pernah tahu, "Itu tidak akan lama, hanya ... hanya beberapa jam. Sampai Jitsui melihatnya sendiri, dan aku yakinkan kau bahwa dia _tidak_ akan mengumbarnya. Dan besoknya kita menganggap hal tersebut tak pernah terjadi."

"Tidak. Kaminaga, itu terlalu beresiko." Hanya itu jawaban singkatnya dan Kaminaga yakin dia mulai jengkel.

"Hanya sampai sore."

"Tetap tidak akan."

"Aku akan membayarmu!" Ucap Kaminaga, mengerahkan trik murahan yang selalu digunakannya dulu. Dan, _tentu saja_ , Tazaki tidak akan tertarik. Pria itu mengerutkan alis padanya, terlihat tersinggung dan seperti siap membentaknya sekeras mungkin.

"Memangnya berapa banyak," Ucap Tazaki, "yang akan kau bayar? Kita tahu _reputasimu_ seperti apa dan, bukankah nanti akan terpengaruh?"

"Reputasi bukanlah hal penting. _Aku_ hanya ingin cepat lulus dan, _besar kemungkinan_ , untuk mendaftar universitas di luar kota. Lima ribu Yen."

Tazaki bungkam sepenuhnya, Kaminaga mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun, bukan hal ini yang dia inginkan. Satu-satunya jalan keluar akan hilang dalam sesaat, dan dia—tersesat, bingung, juga putus asa—mengacaukan dengan cara yang spektakuler. Tazaki seratus persen akan menolak, dan lagi pula, dengan menilai ekspresi Tazaki mustahil baginya—

"Tujuh ribu Yen."

_Oh astaga._

"Tu-tujuh ribu?" Ucap Kaminaga, ternganga dan, bagaimana bisa perkiraannya sangat meleset?

"Setuju atau tidak?"

"Enam ribu!"

"Sepuluh ribu," ucap Tazaki lalu Kaminaga mengerang. Dan apa Tazaki baru saja menyeringai padanya? Kurang ajar! _Itu ilegal!_ "enam ribu bayar dimuka lalu sisanya saat kita pulang."

"Baiklah!" Ucap Kaminaga diikuti dengan mengumpat. Dia melotot pada Tazaki, sebaik mungkin, "Tapi akan kutarik kembali _jika_ kita berdua gagal."

Bila Tazaki ingin memerasnya sekering mungkin, maka akan dia pastikan bahwa mereka berdua akan jatuh ke Neraka bersama jika gagal.

"Tentu."

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu nanti." Kaminaga menggerutu dan beranajak pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Oh ya, Kaminaga!"

"Ada apa?"

Tazaki diam sebentar, dia melambai dengan ekspresi usilnya. "Senang berbisnis denganmu, sayang."

Dan Kaminaga menutup pintu dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu hanya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

 

* * *

 

Tazaki menyeringai, mendadak dia merasa gembira.

Hidupnya sebagai antisosial yang monoton, tidak pernah mendapatkan keseruan selain berbincang dengan bangsa burung atau interaksi singkat bersama Fukumoto (dia hanya datang jika ingin memberikan roti sisa klub memasaknya). Tazaki tidak pernah mengeluh mau pun meminta lebih— _yah tentu, memangnya dengan siapa dia bisa meminta?_ —dan, seperti anti soial lainnya, hanya ingin secepat mungkin mendaftar di universitas terjauh, terpencil, juga tidak perlu melihat wajah familiar teman sekolahnya.  

Lalu Kaminaga datang layaknya ambulans. Panik, berisik, dan ingin segera menuntaskan masalahnya.

Kalimat penolakan sudah di ujung lidahnya, siap keluar kapan saja jika penampilan Raja Playboy itu tidak menyerupai anak anjing yang baru tercebur di kolam. Rasa empati bermain dalam hatinya, dia mau membantu jika mampu, tapi permintaan konyol dan resiko menghadapi Jitsui membuat nyalinya menciut.

Tahu-tahu, iming-imingan upah bisa membangkitkan sisi usilnya secara instan.

Dari awal dia tidak bermaksud meminta upah. Ini hanya kelakarnya tapi Kaminaga menanggapi sangat serius, jadi kenapa tidak? Persetan etika, lagipula keluarga Kaminaga itu kaya. Dia pasti tidak keberatan.

Jadi, ini sangat menyenangkan. Penuh akan intrik. Ada ketegangan. Bahaya akan tertangkap basah. Dan Tazaki masih sempat berpikir: pertama, dia terlibat masalah macam apa nanti; kedua, siapa yang harus disalahkan; ketiga, dia berani bertaruh bahwa Kaminaga sebenarnya sudah lama' memperhatikannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya _menguntit_ tapi Tazaki tidak begitu yakin.

Hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Tazaki datang dengan tampilan kasual—jaket sweater, celana jeans, juga sneakers—dan bertemu Kaminaga dalam pakaian yang terlewat necis. Kaminaga menoleh setelah dia memanggilanya dan, dengan tatapan menghakimi juga penuh perhitungan, pria tersebut menepuk jidatnya lalu mendesah kecewa.

"Kau bercanda."

Tazaki mengendikan bahu. Ini hanya sandiwara, dia bisa melakukannya. "Aku hanya mau uangku, Kaminaga."

"Tentu, tapi pertama ada hal yang harus kita diskusikan."

Dia mengerang dan memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Dia bukanlah orang tolol yang akan mengacaukan segalanya. "Apa itu?"

"Pertama, jangan menjawab jika Jitsui mengungkit masa _laluku_. Alihkan dia sebisa mungkin. Kedua, aku bilang padanya bahwa tempat inilah dimana kita pertama kali berkencan, jangan mengacaukannya. Ketiga, jika dia bertanya soal ciuman—"

"Kau bilang kita _ciuman_?!"

Kaminaga bungkam. Dia menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya merona tanpa sebab. "Ya, berikan alasan semudah mungkin. Aku akan membantumu."

Tazaki yakin Kaminaga sedang sakit. Hanya orang _sakit_ yang mau berbohong di hadapan Jitsui dengan alasan konyol absurd tersebut. Tapi dia dalam kondisi untuk tidak boleh membantah, dan uang sudah sampai di tangan jadi dia harus melakukannya.

 

* * *

 

Dia bersumpah, dirinya tidak seharusnya terus kehilangan fokus saat melirik pada Tazaki tepat ketika mulai bersandiwara. Selera berpakaian Tazaki, ya ampun. Kaminaga tidak pernah menyangka jika seseorang terlihat mencolok dengan ... dengan _apa?_ Ini mengganggu pikirannya. Susah teralihkan. _Sexual_. Jaket sweater tidak seharusnya terlihat sexual!

Lalu kemudian, bertemu dengan Jitsui dan tatapan penasarannya juga Hatano yang acuh membuat batinnya kejang.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua bersama." Jitsui tersenyum dan Tazaki memulai pembicaraan dengan mereka.

Kaminaga selalu takjub bagaimana Tazaki dengan cepat mengendalikan keadaan, dia dengan tedeng aling-aling juga sikap ramah yang pernah ditunjukannya sekali dalam pentas drama saat kelas satu. Dia heran kenapa orang itu mendadak berhenti dan mengasingkan diri.

"Jadi Tazaki, apa Kaminaga buruk dalam berciuman?"

_Hatano dan mulut terkutuknya!_ Dia melihat sekilas pada Tazaki saat dia menarik nafas dan melemparkan senyum usil pada mereka.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa Hatano buruk dalam berciuman, Jitsui?"  

Jitsui terkikik sementara Hatano diam dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Wow Tazaki-san, kau bisa membuat Hatano-san kalah telak." Hatano menggerutu di sampingnya dan Jitsui mendengus geli, "Tapi tidak pernah kusangka, kalau Kaminaga-san akan _memilihmu_ dari banyaknya perempuan yang dia kencani."

Tangan Tazaki melingkari lehernya, dan dia memandangnya, tapi Tazaki hanya fokus melihat dua sejoli tersebut. Benar. Mereka sedang bersandiwara dihadapan Jitsui dan Hatano. Fokus. "Kaminaga itu aneh juga _bisexual_ , jadi tidak heran kan?"

"Oh tolonglah. Memangnya kau tidak lebih aneh dari ku?" Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Tazaki, dalam gerakan ramah di mana selalu dia lakukan pada mantannya, tapi rasanya aneh melakukannya dengan berkedok sebagai pasangan.  

"Kalian berdua _memang_ aneh." Hatano mendengus lalu terkekeh.

"Ya. Tapi aku berharap hubungan kami bisa seperti kalian. Pasangan paling serasi di sekolah."

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Kaminaga melihat bagaimana Jitsui dan Hatano bisa salah tingkah juga rona wajah lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

"Tazaki-san, kau penggombal." Jitsui menepuk pundak Tazaki pelan, Kaminaga bergeser ketika tangan Tazaki berpindah dari lehernya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya secara lembut.

"Kaminaga belajarlah dari dia," Hatano menunjuknya dengan mata menyipit, "karena kau payah dalam hal ini."

"Uh, tidak boleh Hatano. Kalau dia belajar dari ahlinya nanti aku dicampakkan." Tazaki memejamkan mata dan memegang dadanya, "Hatiku sangat rapuh."

Tawa pecah dari Hatano juga Jitsui sementara dia—dengan perasaan setengah tersinggung setengah malu—berdiri canggung setelah Tazaki tidak lagi mengelusnya.

"Ya, huh, ayo pergi."

Dia memang membutuhkan bantuan Tazaki, tapi apa yang didapatkannya sangat berbeda terlebih saat mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab. Pembicaraan mereka bermacam-macam walau masih dalam konotasi aman; kelas mereka, klub sekolah, ketegangan sexual antara Yuuki sensei dan Wolf sensei, _universitas_ , osis. Jitsui tidak mengungkit kisah cinta Kaminaga—para 'mantan' sebenarnya tapi Tazaki adalah pengalih pembicaraan yang baik, dan dia sangat bersyukur—dan terbenam dalam percakapan bersama Tazaki. Jitsui juga tidak menanyai lebih lanjut, yang mana sudah dinantikannya sejak kencan ini dimulai. Atau lebih tepatnya yang 'belum' siap dihadapinya.

 

* * *

 

"Kau," Kaminaga mendesis ketika Jitsui dan Hatano sudah menjauh, "tidak seperti ini di sekolah!"

Tazaki memutar bola mata. Saat tadi mereka bertiga bercanda ria dan _bisa_ menarik perhatian pasangan mungil itu meskipun melupakan kehadiran Kaminaga. Kendati Tazaki sudah menggenggam tangan Kaminaga selama perjalanan dan mencoba memamerkannya secara implisit.

"Itu karena aku _tidak_ ingin."

"Aku _tidak_ peduli," Kaminaga menggertak. "Kau memang hebat ... tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan! Jika dia curiga—"

"Hei," Tukas Tazaki, "Tidak akan terjadi, oke? Uangmu tidak akan terbuang percuma."

Tazaki sudah berbuat sebaik mungkin meskipun kadang menjadi objek bully Hatano, dan menghadapi omelan Kaminaga membuatnya ... _pusing_. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Kaminaga terus cemberut selama dia bersandiwara, kenapa dia selalu berpaling dan tidak berani menatapnya, kenapa dia selalu saja mendadak bungkam saat Tazaki mengatakan lelucon, lalu pertanyaan itu akan terus berlanjut.

Jitsui sempat memperhatikan dan bagaimana hati Tazaki nyaris copot saat dia mengungkitnya, dan lelaki tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau harus berhenti bersikap paranoid."

"Aku akan tenang jika," Tazaki melihat bagaimana Kaminaga melirik Jitsui dengan gelisah, dia mengambil langkah mendekat dan berbisik, "kau tidak melebih-lebihkan topik!"

"Memangnya kita pernah _mengobrol_ di sekolah?" Ucap Tazaki dan dia ... dia ada benarnya. Tapi, sebagai pembelaannya, Kaminaga mengungkit soal upah dan bagaimana pikirannya _sangat_ kacau. Lalu banyak alasan lainnya yang harus berurusan dengan Tazaki.

Yang mana, karena mereka berdua sudah setengah perjalanan, dia sadari mungkin aktingnya sudah sedikit berlebihan. Memang awalnya Jitsui termakan umpannya, tapi sekarang dia lebih sering melirik Kaminaga. Jitsui juga sudah banyak menyindir mereka. _Terlalu_ banyak.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya dongkol. Poin pentingnya adalah sikap Kaminaga yang terlihat aneh. Lelaki tersebut adalah pembohong terburuk yang pernah ditemui—jika sikap acuh Hatano dan bagaimana kesan mereka yang sudah terpatri di awal kencan ini tidak menyelamatkan, besar kemungkinan Jitsui sudah menyadarinya dari awal.

Juga, tangan Kaminaga terasa lembab dan dingin, yang mengingatkannya ...

"Dan," Dia menggeram, "tidak sedikitpun kau membantuku!"

"Aku-" Kaminaga menggerenyit, raut mukanya terlihat nyaris panik, "Aku berusaha tahu!"

Dia harus berimprovisasi.

Tazaki menarik nafas, melepaskan tangan Kaminaga dan membiarkan lelaki itu mendekati dinding kaca setelah dia mengabaikan tatapannya.

Dia tahu inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan kesan tak terlupakan di hadapan sejoli tersebut; ketika mereka memasuki ruangan bendinding kaca dengan ratusan ikan tropis di dalamnya juga tatapan Jitsui yang masih mengekori.

"Kau tahu, walaupun capek berdiri, melihat ini tidak pernah membuatku bosan." Ucapnya dengan sedikit lantang, lalu mendekat pada Kaminaga yang terpesona pada ikan-ikan, "Sungguh indah."

"Ya," Mata itu menerawang pada dinding kaca, melupakan keadaan di sekitarnya, "ikan tropis memang indah. Aku harap bisa melihat mereka sepuas mungkin."

Ada keheningan singkat, dan Tazaki berhasil membuat Kaminaga berpaling saat dia mendengus di balik kepalan tangannya. Tatapan heran dan alis yang berkerut itu dibalas dengan senyum. "Aku sedang tidak membicarakan tentang ikannya, idiot."

Ekspresi Kaminaga sungguh tak ternilai. Tangannya merasakan pipi yang menghangat sepintas sebelum kemudian merangkak naik pada rambutnya, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya surai tersebut meskipun tidak terlihat demikian.

"Rambutmu tetap saja berantakan." Kata Tazaki, baru menyadari dekatnya jarak antar keduanya, "Padahal aku sudah merapikannya dari tadi."

Diam-diam mata Tazaki melirik reaksi sejoli itu, puas dan mulai berbisik-bisik geli, sebelum kemudian tersentak ketika Kaminaga berusaha menghapus jarak antar wajah keduanya. Dia mundur tanpa menyembunyikan kerutan dahinya.

"Lihat Hatano-san, aku harap kau bisa seperti itu juga." Godaan Jitsu serta kekehan Hatano melenyapkan pertanyaan yang baru saja ingin disampaikan pada partnernya. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah melesat pergi beralasan mencari minum. Tazaki enggan mencegahnya karena tawa sepintas Jitsui sudah menarik perhatian lebih dulu.

"Aduh, _mulus_ sekali Tazaki-san." Jitsui berkata setelah mengizinkan Hatano untuk mengikuti Kaminaga, "Tidak kusangka Kaminaga-san bisa seperti itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Walaupun kalian baru bersama—yah,—selama dua setengah bulan."

Pengertian yang mulai mengendap dan alis yang naik tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Tazaki mendekat dengan tangan bersemayam pada kantong jaket, walau sedikit bagian dalam diri terus mengulang larangan 'jangan menjawab jika Jitsui mengungkit masa laluku'. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Kaminaga?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu Tazaki-san?"

'alihkan dia sebisa mungkin', dan dia melarang janjinya saat Jitsui tersenyum kecil, menggoda untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sebenarnya Kaminaga-san tidak mau berpacaran lagi karena ulah dari salah satu mantannya—senior sebenarnya dan dia sangat tergila-gila dengan Kaminaga-san. Bahkan setelah putus, dia selalu menguntitnya di media sosial. Kadang juga saat dia jalan-jalan."

"Sampai sekarang?"

Jawaban dalam bentuk aggukan itu membuat perutnya terlilit saat membayangkan satu orang penguntit yang bisa membuat hidup Kaminaga menjadi semrawut. Bagaimana _jika_ semua mantannya juga demikian? Tazaki harus menjauh darinya sebisa mungkin.

"Eh, Hatano-san kau sudah kembali?"

Air mukanya tidak menceritakan bahwa dia baru kembali dari mesin minuman. Ekspresi horor bercampur gembira dan tegang, lalu Kaminaga yang tidak mengikutinya ...

"Kalian tidak akan percaya, Kaminaga baru saja bertemu dengan mantannya yang menyeramkan!"

_Oh ya ampun._

 

* * *

 

Kenyataan yang terpampang dihadapannya membuat nalarnya menjadi kacau balau. Dia lupa—bisa-bisanya!—juga lengah ketika perasaan terlalu fokus pada penilaian Jitsui, bahwa mereka berdua masih berakting di tempat ini. Jika bukan ekspresi bingung Tazaki yang menyadarkannya, mungkin ... mungkin— _astaga._

Lalu bertemu dengan Shion setelah perempuan itu mendadak muncul makin memperburuk segalanya. Dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam minuman soda dan sebelahnya lagi menahan tubuh wanita tersebut untuk tidak memeluknya. Tekad mantannya sekuat baja.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku, Kaminaga-kun!"

"Shion-san, aku—"

"Kau masih meminum soda yang dulu sering kita beli!"

Dia berpikir tak ada gunanya untuk berdebat dengan perempuan ini. Pengalaman mengajarinya dengan baik dan dia diam-diam melirik pada kerumunan di sekitar, mencari seorang penolong sampai akhirnya menemukan Tazaki bersama Hatano dan Jitsui yang mengikuti. Kaminaga bersumpah akan menjelaskan semuanya pada lelaki itu ketika dia mendekat, dia menganggap alisnya yang tertekuk itu sebagai persetujuan.

'Tolong aku' katanya tanpa bersuara, mata memohon pada Tazaki sepintas sebelum menghadapi Shion dengan seringai. “Heiii, Shion-san. Ini——dia adalah ... err.”

“Salam kenal, aku Tazaki.” Tazaki merebut perhatian Shion yang kemudian mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mengancam secara implisit saat dia memisahkan keduanya. "Aku adalah pacar Kaminaga, baru dua setengah bulan yang lalu. Tidak kusangka kau sudah selingkuh di belakangku, yah?”

“Huh ... bukan.” Kaminaga memulai, ada rasa syukur saat Shion sudah tidak menghadap padanya. “Dia Shion-san, _mantanku_ , ingat?”

"Kaminaga-kun? Pacarmu adalah _bocah_ ini?"

“Kupikir awalnya kau bercanda. Tapi sekarang kau ingin membuatku cemburu dengan, senior sekolah?” Tazaki maju selangkah, dan Kaminaga melihat Shion membuka mulutnya seperti akan menyela tapi dia tidak memberikan kesempatan.

“Oh yah, itu kulakukan agar kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu lima hari yang lalu.” Dia mendorong dada Tazaki dengan perlahan dan, astaga, tidak seharusnya dia cemburu dengan bidang solid lelaki tersebut.

“Aku tidak tahu kau akan cemburu. Apalagi terhadap tetanggaku sendiri?” Tazaki mendengus, dahi berkerut dalam amarah palsu padanya dan Kaminaga harus menahan sekuat mungkin senyum jahilnya.

“Yah, kupikir kau sudah jenuh bersamaku—kau bahkan bilang 'aku suka caramu melakukannya' pada gadis itu!” Kaminaga berharap suaranya benar-benar terdengar meyakinkan, karena mungkin sesaat lagi dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika terus melihat ekspresi Shion.

“Jenuh? Bagaimana bisa? Aku menyanjungnya karena dia bisa melakukan _misdirection_.” Tazaki menepuk pundaknya dan menatapnya, wajahnya memberikan peringatak agar tidak mengacaukan sandiwara ini.

“Mana aku tahu. Kau diam saja jika aku bertanya!” Kaminaga menggeram, sudah kembali dalam karakternya.

“Aku diam saja? Malamnya aku memelukmu dan berbisik bahwa aku mencintaimu lalu kemudian kau mengelak dan bilang ‘Hmmm, ya ok’.” Kata Tazaki, terlihat lucu dan nyaris membuat Kaminaga mendengus.

“Itulah caraku untuk mengekspresikan perasaan!” Kaminaga membentak, mencoba untuk tidak terbahak ketika Shion melotot pada argumen mereka, tangan mencengkeram pada tasnya.

“Oh tentu, seperti tiba-tiba saja curhat pada ibuku lewat email adalah caramu mengekspresikan perasaan.” Tazaki melipat tangan dan menatapnya dengan tidak senang.

“Ibumu sangat menyayangiku!” Kaminaga mencemohnya kembali.

“Kau bilang padanya bahwa kita melakukan sex di kamarku!”

Ada jenak sesaat ketika hembusan nafas tertahan dari Shion juga kedua temannya membuat Kaminaga diam. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, tapi jika dia berhenti semuanya akan menjadi malapetaka. Lagipula Tazaki sudah menunggunya untuk menjawab, jadi ...

“Tapi kan, yah, itu kegiatan yang sangat luar biasa!” Kaminaga meliipat tangan dan berpaling secara dramatis.

“Apa kau pernah melakukannya bersama Kaminaga, Shion-san?” Tazaki menunjuknya jarinya pada Shion, bibir perempuan tersebut sedikit bergetar saat Tazaki perlahan mendekat padanya. “Melakukan sex bersama? Membuatmu mendesah? Membiarkanmu menjamahnya?” Kaminaga menahan nafasnya, sekarang bagaimana nantinya dia bisa menjelaskan jika seseorang mengungkit masalah ini?

“Ti-tidak.” Shion tergagap, pegangan pada tasnya makin menguat.

“Tazaki, ya ampun.” Dia mencoba cemberut seraya menyentuh pipi Tazaki, menatap tepat pada manikanya. “Aku tidak harus ... kita tidak mungkin. Aku-aku mencintaimu.”

“Benarkah? Kali ini kau serius?” Balas Tazaki dengan pelan.

Mendadak Kaminaga menyadari bagaimana gesturnya sangat intim, bisa merasakan deru nafas pelannya dengan jelas, jika bergerak sedikit saja mungkin bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan.

“Tentunya. Kalau tidak, kenapa aku mau repot-repot melakukan _ini_?”

Tazaki melihat sekilas pada bibir Kaminaga tidak tahan untuk menyeringai jahil dan sebelum lelaki itu menghancurkan kerja keras mereka, Tazaki mengecupnya singkat dan menggenggam tangan yang sebelumnya bertempat pada pipinya.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya malam ini, karena," Tazaki berbisik tapi dengan sengaja membiarkan Shion mendengarnya, "aku _tidak_ akan membiarkanmu tidur, sayang."

Kaminaga sedikit terengah pada kontak mendadak bibir mereka berdua, lalu kemudian merasakan lidah Tazaki masuk dan membuatnya mendesah. Tazaki menarik tubuhnya mendekat, tangan mengalungi pinggang sementara tangan Kaminaga pada lehernya. Kaleng minuman terlepas dari pegangan dan dia mendengar hentakan kaki di kejauhan sana, tapi peduli setan saat gigi Tazaki memanjakan bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat—melawan keengganan dan kalah pada paru-parunya—dia menarik diri menjauh, terengah-engah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Tazaki tidak membuatnya sempat berbicara dengan Jitsui ketika lelaki itu sudah pamit pada mereka dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan penonton di sekitar sampai akhirnya tiba di lahan parkir.

“Kupikir rancanamu akhirnya membuahkan hasil.” Tazaki berbisik, dan Kaminaga melirik di balik punggungnya. Tidak ada yang mengikuti walau beberapa pasang mata masih melirik mereka. Dia menjilat bibir dan mengambil langkah mundur.

" _Kau brengsek_."

"Benar sekali." Tazaki tersenyum, menyuguhkan telapak tangannya, "Jadi, empat ribu?"

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga sampai di rumahnya dengan dua perasaan dominan; senang dengan pencapaiannya dan kejengkelan beralasan pada Tazaki. Urusan dengan dia seharusnya sudah selesai, apalagi dia harus menepati janji sebelumnya, tapi lelaki itulah yang melanggar dan mengajak ke cafe terdekat sebelum mengantarnya pulang.

_'Aku bisa membantumu lagi jika terjebak dalam masalah seperti tadi, asal tidak ada penguntit. Tentu saja dengan bayaran yang lebih murah—baiklah, mungkin gratis.'_

Dia mengusap wajahnya, masih hangat dan penuh akan rasa malu. Awalnya dia pikir Tazaki akan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah menerima upahnya, karena dia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal lain. Tapi lihatlah kelakuannya, pria itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya terkejut.

_'Kapan-kapan kita harus pergi ke cafe. Aku berutang maaf padamu.'_

Hanya jalan-jalan bersama, bukan 'kencan', kendati nanti akan canggung untuk saling menyapa tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Kaminaga akhirnya kembali tersadar dengan keadaan ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar, notifikasi dari LINE terus mengganggu sejak pulang dari taman aquarium. Dia berharap semoga saja bukan dari _group chat_ kawan-kawannya.

_Hatano just upload a photo_

_Jitsui: Sesuai perjanjian, kalian semua (kecuali Miyoshi-san) berhutang 7.000 Yen pada kami._

_Miyoshi: YESS! Akhirnya putraku tercinta menunjukan sedikit keberanian. Amari bersiaplah melarat bulan ini ;)_

_Amari: Sialan._

_Fukumoto: Selamat Kaminaga._

_Odagiri: Selamat Kaminaga (2)._

_Amari: Tunggu, apa mereka berciuman menggunakan lidah? God damn Kaminaga, liar sekali..._

_Hatano: Itu belum seberapa._

_Hatano just upload a photo_

_Jitsui: Mereka imut bukan?_

_Miyoshi: Wow apa ini? Dari lidah sampai pegangan tangan... apa mungkin mereka sudah melewati tahap kasur???? LOLOLOL_

_Amari: Miyoshi stop_

_Hatano: Tebak siapa ukenya, Miyoshi? Tazaki?_

_Miyoshi: Pft... mustahil! Pasti Kaminaga._

_Jitsui: Aku setuju dengan Miyoshi-san._

_Amari: Kumohon jangan berbuat yang macam-macam_

_Miyoshi: "TAZAKI HENTIKAN KAU MEMASUKANNYA TERLALU DALAM!!! AK-AKU SUDAH PENUH AH AH AH!!"_

_Hatano: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Amari: YA TUHAN TOLONG HENTIKAN!_

_Hatano: "Tidak bisa sayang AKU SUDAH DEKAT!!! AYO KITA KELUARKAN BERSAMA!!!!"_

_Kaminaga: BABI KALIAN SEMUA!!!!!_

_Jitsui: :) benarkah? Wow aku tersentuh Kaminaga-san :)_

_Kaminaga: Astaga Jitsui aku tidak bermaksud begitu_

_Kaminaga: HATANO!!! MIYOSHI!!!_

_Fukumoto: RIP Kaminaga_

_Odagiri: RIP Kaminaga (2)_

_Amari: RIP Kaminaga (3)_

_Miyoshi: RIP Kaminaga (4)_

_Hatano: RIP Kaminaga (5)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau kalian sadar, ada sedikit scene sailor moon di sini ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
